universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
House Stark (Jon Snow)
This is a profile of Jon Snow and his army from Game of Thrones. Summery Jon Snow (or Aegon Targaryen) was born in a time when Robert's Rebellion was underway and was killing all of the Targaryens, he would have been next if his uncle/adoptive father Eddard Stark did not take him under his wing to save him from this fate and raised to be a fine warrior, he went from bastard son to King in the North. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King in the North **Robb Stark (Formerly) **Jon Snow (Currently) Military Leaders/Councillors *Chieftain Tormund *Lady Lyanna Mormont *Ser Davos Seaworth *Lord Mazin *Sansa Stark Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun (Giant) *Arya Stark *Brienne of Tarth *Alys Karstark *Ned Umber *Lord Yohn Royce Military unit Infantry *Winterfell Soldiers *Hornwood Warriors *Free Folk *Mazin soldiers *Mormont soldiers *Nightswatch allies Cavalry *Knights of the Vale Monsters *Giant (Only One) *Direwolves (One for each Stark) Ships *Stark Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Shields Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Territories Winterfell * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Jon Snow's family has long since been rooted in the northern parts of the Seven Kingdoms, so around it's conception) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: Based on the world being medieval age style era it would stand that they possess similar weaponry and tech back then. They have no noticeable influences in their group that grants them any of such aspects. However they believe in the pantheon of the Old Gods. Power Sources Magic: Resurrection (While under a certain prayer from the Woman in Red, Jon Snow can resurrect from the dead for some reason) Nature: Enhanced Swordsmanship (Jon Snow is among one of the best current fighters in the Game of Thrones Universe) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A Large Country, After reuniting the north under the rule of Jon Snow the King in the North, he holds majority of the north in Westeros under his protection. The largest Army that Jon Snow ever assembled are around 2,400 men from both the north and beyond the wall and a giant, that is excluding 2,000 men from the reinforments from the Knights of the Vale. Power Stats DC: Building: The Giant Wun was able to break through buildings and locked gates with sheer strength and force even while at near death. Wall: Jon Snow being one of the finest swordsmen in the land scales to this as he was able to take on charging cavalry and even White Walkers (Though he had Valerian Steel blade). Wall: Their Cavalry charge is capable of breaking through enemy lines (Minus spears and heavily shielded lines). Street Level: The rest of their infantry with their warrior skills with sword, spears and arrows. Dura: Building: The Giant Wun being comparable to other Giants that can tank major damage and still keep fighting. Wall Level: Jon Snow can handle such damage, even having his head smashed against an iron anvel. Street Level: There infantry with armor, shields and mounts. Speed: Superhuman: Jon Snow managing to reach and dodge and kill cavalry charging at him from at multiple sides. Superhuman: speed of cavalry. Athletic +: Northmen soldiers with military training. Normal Human: Giant charging speed. Below Average: Stark ships speed. Skills Stats They do not possess any particular magics like others do in their universe, however, they possess strength in combat skills, between the Winterfell soldiers long knowledge with the swords and the Free Folk for their brute savage strengths. They also have Valerian Steel blades which have an enchantment to stop magical attacks. They are even able to last out long periods of time in the cold winters up north. Strengths/Pros They are a strong people even when the odds are against them, they even have military leaders that can think strategically on the battlefield. Weaknesses/Flaws The flaw that they have in common is that they are too honorable, they trust relatively well and gets betrayed. And notably with Jon Snow is that he can be provoked to rage and can lead to disastrous conflicts Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Jon_Snow.png| Jon Snow, the King of the North. The_King_in_the_North.jpg| The leaders of the north crowning Jon their king. Winterfell.jpg| Winterfell, the home and capital of the North. Battle_of_the_Bastards.jpg| Jon's Army standing ready at the battle of the Bastards. Category:Game of Thrones Category:TV Series Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Literature Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic Category:Nature